


"In My Arms"

by JustinStar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bored in class one day and asked to write a drabble about Isaac dying in front of Scott, M/M, mentions of Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustinStar/pseuds/JustinStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac dies in Scott's arms after Kate cuts him too deep. Small drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"In My Arms"

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored in class one day and a friend asked me to write a drabble with Isaac dying in front of Scott. This is the outcome. Thanks!!

_Kick_

Scott grinned with triumph and watched as Kate was thrown back into a brick wall, crashing and now on the ground with gravel and remnants of what was the wall lay all around her. Scott looked back, trying to find his Isaac, wanting to see that small smile he knew would be there, but instead found Stiles pointing and yelling “Watch Out!!!” and as he turned back, he saw the female-wolf coming towards him, and closing his eyes at the last second, heard a sickening ripping sound. He felt no pain, and instead discovered a boy had stepped in front of him to take the blow.

Isaac.

"N-No.. No!" Scott yelled as Kate smiled and took off running, Derek running after her, growling. Isaac fell back into Scott’s arms, Scott lowered them to the ground slowly and gently, carefully, letting the tears run down his cheeks as he took his wrist, waiting for the black to run up through his veins to take the pain from the other away. But there was no pain, no black in his veins. The cuts were too deep, and had ripped through his heart, instantly killing him.

He was already gone.

"Isaac! Please!!" he screamed, unable to do a damn thing at this point. He was already long gone. Isaac’s eyes remained open, until Scott reached two bloody fingers to close them, the scent of death overpowering the scent of sweet cologne Isaac would normally wear.

"You now, after Allison?! Why?! Why Isaac?! Huh?!" he yelled at the other boy, looking for an answer he knew he wouldn’t receive. He kissed his face all over. Kissed his lips, cold with death, kissed his eyelids painted red.

"I never got to say I love you, one last time." he stuttered, holding the body close.

"I love you, Isaac Lahey. You’re free. You were- ARE, an amazing boy. A beautiful boy, and the love of my life. I love you, my beautiful beta. Forever and ever." he swore, taking off his green army coat and placing it over Isaac. It was his favorite coat that Scott would wear. "I hope… I don’t know. I hope you’re off playing Lacrosse with some of the best now." he said, laughing since he knew Isaac would probably giggle. "I hope you’re reading poetry with your favorite poets. I hope you’re with your favorite old bands. You deserve whatever heaven has for you. I didn’t believe in love or heaven after Allison… but you made me believe again…" he said, before kissing him again.

Scott would be in charge of the body an give him a proper funeral, forever loving him, as the beta had died protecting his alpha, and lover.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can always talk to me at Justin-Star on tumblr and send me requests for drabbles and such. Thanks!! <3 xx


End file.
